Pokemon Amethyst
Its Amethyst not Atheist! ''(Tagline) '''Pokemon Ameththyst '''is a Pokemon game made bai Nin10doh and Gray Pea Shooter. Release Date: 2013 or Whenever somebody feels like making it. Status: Modfication Gen: 3 (Only Because of the name) When I though of it: 2012 Feb 7 at around 10:30 in spainsh class. Note: This should be on pokemon fanon buuuuuuut I felt like putting it here. (Im sorry everyone so sick of this gerne) '(GAME START UP LOADED) 'Pokemon Professer: '''Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! '''Pokemon Professer: '''My name is ... but people call me the Pokemon Professer! '''Pokemon Professer: '''This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! '''Pokemon Professer: '''For some people Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. '''Pokemon Professer: '''Myself... '''Pokemon Professer: '''I study them as a profession. '''Pokemon Professer: '''First are you a boy or a girl? Please tell me. My eyes are failing me! Last week I thought a little girl was a boy and a little boy was a girl... (Lets just pick Boy. Girl is the same story-ish only your rival is the same gender as you and you freind is the oppisite gender as you.) '''Pokemon Professer: '''Alrighty Mah Boi (Mah Girl if female) What is your name? '''You: '''Why are you asking all these qustions? '''Pokemon Professer: '''JUST TELL ME OK! (Lets just go with ''Gray ''You can chooce any name u want) '''Pokemon Professer: '''Okay. Here is my grandson (Literllaly ma boi!) You and Him have been rivalz ever since u were babies. '''Pokemon Professer: '...Erm, what is his name again? 'Pokemon Professer's Grandson: '''Gramps! Did you forget to take your pill's?????? '''Pokemon Professer: '''No! Im just...forgetful... '''You: '...ok... (Your Choice. But I choose Elijah! XD) 'Pokemon Professer: '''Oh yeah! HES NAME IS (His name) '''Elijah: '''SMELL U LATER! '''Pokemon Professer: '*Sniffs arpits* 0_0 I need to take a shower... 'Pokemon Professer: '''Ok. There is a girl living next door and you have been friends since you were babies. What is her name? (You know her better then I do) '''Nostalgia Critic: '''WHAT? WHATS WITH ALL THE CHARECTERS MEETING WHEN THERE BABIES? DID BABIES SOME HOW GET TO NOW EACH OTHER AS BABIES???? IT MAKES NO SENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....this is baby genis's all over again... '''Pokemon Professer: '... 'Nosalgia Critic: '''YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS FOR 1 SEC- '''Carth Onasi: '''DOWN YOU GO! (Carth shots Nosalgia Critic) '''Pokemon Professer: '''JUST TELL US BEFORE WE ALL DIE! (Again Choice anyname you want. If its a she (This case) She will look like curly brace with a pokemon Hat...and not as pale skin. Lets just use Emily as a placeholder) '''Pokemon Professer: '''Ok her name (If your female it would be his name) is Emily '''Pokemon Professer: '''Um whats my name again? '''Elijah: '''GRAMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Pokemon Professer: '''SHUT UP U PIEACE OF (Goes to Professer Name Menu) (His name can be anything you want it to be. But since his sprite is Oaks sprite Lets just call him Oak) '''Oak: '''Ma names oak? '''You: '''Yes... '''Oak: '''YAY! '''Oak: '''A wonderful adventure awaits you in the world of pokemon! '''Oak: '''You own adventure begins here! (Shrink scene) (Trying to enter tall grass) '''Oak: '''ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS! . *Oak hand you a sword* '''You: '''Ummmmmm... '''Oak: '''Whooops... '''Oak: '''Follow me... '''You: '''Ok... (At the Poke-Lab thingy) '''Oak: '''Welcome to my Lab! '''Elijah: '''GRAMPS WHEN CAN I GET MA POKEMON???? D:< '''Oak: '''Shudup! (Your Name) Gets to go first! (You chooce your pokemon) '''Elijah: '(Chooce's pokemon strong against your pokemon) 'Elijah: '''Hey Gray! Lets have a pokemon bat- '''Emily: '''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! '''Oak: '??? 'Emily: '*pant* is there any pokemon left???? '''Oak: '''Yes! Here! (Oak gives Emily the pokemon that is weak agaisnt you and stronng against your rival) '''Emily: Yay! Lets have a pokemon battle! (You have a pokemon battle) The end for now. Class's Pokemon Trainer Pokemon Breeder Pokemon Professer Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter Category:Pokemon Category:Fanon stuff Category:Mah Boi this page is what all truw wikians stive for! Category:Awesomness